


Encounters

by NataliaWho2214



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Cheating, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Infidelity, Original Characters - Freeform, Season/Series 08, Slow Burn, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaWho2214/pseuds/NataliaWho2214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, he's delirious and just come off of a fresh regeneration and she's sad and vulnerable just wanting to be close to her Doctor again. The second time he initiates; terrified that he's lost her to Robin Hood or the Sheriff of Nottingham. They go at it in the TARDIS wardrobe and once more never speak of it. The third time, she initiates. She comes home after the worlds worst date and finds him sitting in her bedroom, as if he weren't hinting towards that. They become trapped in an endless cycle of sex and avoidance, every time refusing to talk about their feelings.</p>
<p>Set in series 8...definitely AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story on my mind for ages and have had the first chapter written for a while now. Unlike my other Doctor Who story Unexpected Predicament, which planned out very far this one is definitely in the works...so please bear with me as the updates will come mostly when I have ideas.  
> As for Unexpected Predicament, I should have a new chapter up by the end of this week!

The first time it happens, he'd just come off of a fresh regeneration. He was a little delirious, exhausted, but still couldn't shake the wanting for the petite brunette. Everything from her wide doe eyes even the frown she currently wore on her face made him lose the control he previously had on his body.

His face had changed and while it was a surprise, it wasn’t his appearance that made her sad. His mannerisms were different and he’d barely touched her while they were on the TARDIS, not even to let her help him keep his balance.  
The first time she was able to touch him was when he’d collapsed along the Thames, still mumbling while passed out. Once they were in the room at Vastra and Jenny’s, he kept backing away from her as if she were his enemy. All she wanted to do was to help her friend and in return, he shouted and kept her far away from himself. She kept in her anguish and frustration until Vastra and Jenny had left them alone in the room; Clara watching the now older man resting. She gave his hand one last squeeze before turning to leave for the dreaded conversation she knew she had to have with Madam Vastra. However, it appeared that he had different thoughts; she didn't even notice that his hand had grasped hers; turning back to him, his eyes were wide open, pupils dilated. He pulls her on top of him, his hand pulling them closer.  
"My Clara..." He murmured kissing her deeply.  
She kissed back eager to be close to him once more. She found that she didn't mind him unbuttoning her cardigan and then removing her blouse. His lips on collarbone, tongue brushing against her skin, sending shivers through her body.  
Eager to feel his skin too, she pushed up the gown he wore and letting her fingers find the cool skin.  
More clothes are strewn and they're naked as the day they were born. The Doctor managed to find the strength to flip them over, his hands and mouth still exploring her body. Finding the molten heat of her core, and hearing her pleading gasp he finds her ready and eager for him. He plunges into her heat, already finding himself close to edge from the feel of her.  
"More." She moans.  
He obliges and pulls out before slamming himself into her once more.

They're sweaty and satiated now. Laying beside each other in the bed. The Doctor is unconscious now, but still mumbling lightly. Clara places one last kiss onto his temple before cleaning herself off and dressing herself to go meet with the lizard woman.

* * *

 

They don't talk about it at the restaurant, too upset about the miscommunication in the paper...also organ harvesting robots really put a damper on relationship talk. And when they’re back on the TARDIS, he tells her he's not her boyfriend and she's pretty sure she should take the hint. One night, that's all it was. They were both vulnerable and needed each other. That's what she tells herself pushing it to the back of her mind.

The second time it happens, he's jealous. Robin Hood had been infatuated by her...who wouldn't be. Even the Sheriff of Nottingham was besotted with her. He followed her to the wardrobe room, remaining silent as he watched her remove the jewelry she wore.  
"Doctor, you scared me!" She exclaimed as she finally noticed him.  
Without a word, he moved closer and kissed her full on the mouth.  
"Doctor?" She questioned once he breaks the kiss, but then is too hypnotized by the trail of kisses to her neck to even care that they'd never spoken about their previous encounter. She removes his jacket and begins to unbutton his shirt, needing to feel his skin on hers.  
They end up naked on a pile of clothes in the wardrobe room. This time Clara was determined to be the one in control. Every time he tried to flip them over, she grinds down onto his erection causing him to forget about his actions.  
She Impales herself on him, shuddering at every inch she takes in. He meets her with every thrust hitting spots she didn't even know were there.  
When they come, he holds her for a minute before getting up to leave once more.  
She sits on the floor of the wardrobe clutching a shawl around her naked body, once more moving the encounter to the back of her mind.

Once she's back home, she calls her doctor and makes an appointment. She's not ready for children, and if these casual and unexpected encounters keep happening, she might as well be prepared for them. She gets an IUD put in but also makes sure to get the morning after pill, just to be safe.

* * *

 

Life goes back to normal for Clara. She goes to work, she goes out with her friends when she has the time, and she travels with the Doctor. They never speak about what happened and she thinks she's alright with it; she doesn't want it to be awkward and she doesn't want a romantic relationship with the Doctor...way too much baggage!  
She spends a lot more time with Danny Pink, the new maths teacher at Coal Hill. He's everything the Doctor isn't. He's quiet, laid back, and normal; everything that she needs. So when he asks her out on a date, she jumps at the chance and agrees. Picking out her outfit and doing her hair and makeup, she doesn't even think about the Doctor.

The third time it happens, she initiates it. She's mad at herself for the disaster of a date she's had with Danny. He was supposed to be simple, no baggage, no problems but yet, here she was coming home alone.  
She finds the Doctor sitting on her chair at her dressing table, the TARDIS parked behind her door.  
"You said you had a date. I thought I'd better hide in the bedroom in case you brought him home." He began. She saw his eyebrow quirk slightly.  
‘More like you’re eager to mark your territory.’ She thinks  
"Bit early aren't you? Did it all go wrong or is this good by your standards?"  
"Shut up!" She says as she nearly pounces on him and kisses him. She removes her blazer and pushes him off of the chair.  
He obliged and begins to unzip her dress and let's it fall to the floor.  
The bed greets them as the Doctor let's her have the control she needs.  
She sinks down onto him, forgetting fully about the horrendous date only a half an hour prior. His hands on her hips, pulling her down...she'll have bruises there tomorrow morning, she just knows it.  
He sits up while she's still riding him, wanting to kiss every inch of her body. His tongue traces her collarbone before taking a pert nipple into his mouth.  
She moans at the contact, her hands clutching the short hairs on his head.

Once they've finished, he says he needs her on the TARDIS. Putting her dress back on and following him, she allows him to take her hands and place them in the telepathic circuits of the console.  
"Don't think of anything rude!" He orders. "The TARDIS will see!"  
Her thoughts are interrupted with a phone call from Danny. They're sent to a children's home where a young Rupert Pink resides.  
'Shit, shit, shit!' Is all that runs through Clara's mind.  
She needed to fix the date! She needed normalcy and stability and Danny Pink was it. She convinces the Doctor to take her back to her date; he reluctantly does so and lands as her past self is walking out of the restaurant.  
"Is that what I look like from the back?" She asked watching herself.  
"It's fine." He replied.  
"I was thinking it was good!" She says clearly happy that those squats and all of the running have payed off.  
"Really?" He asks.  
She ignores him and walks back into the restaurant.  
She fixed it...at least she almost did until she once more let her mouth run off too far.  
Then it's done, she's doomed. She's not meant to have a relationship.

They're sat on a spaceship, a man who looks scarily like Danny Pink and coincidentally called Orson Pink is on the TARDIS. There's a silence between them, uncomfortable yet needed. Her mind is in two places at once, one part thinking about the failed date with Danny that surprisingly she still wants to fix, and the other part thinking about the Doctor and how his hands were on her body earlier tonight.

“ Who were you having dinner with?" He suddenly asks.  
"Are you making conversation?"  
"I thought that I would give it a try."  
"I told you. A date."  
"Serious?" He asks staring at her intently.  
"It's a date." She replies.  
"A serious date?" He asks again, this time seriously wanting an answer.  
"Do I have to bring him to you for approval?" She scoffs.  
"Well, I would like to know about his prospects. If you like, I can pop ahead and check them out."  
"No, you've done enough as far as I'm concerned. Besides, you don't have the right to be concerned about who I'm dating."  
"Don't I?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

They're interrupted by more noise. Despite her pleas, the Doctor refuses to leave and practically forces her onto the TARDIS. When her and Orson exit the box, the Doctor is unconscious. She uses the telepathic circuits and they end up in his past. She pleads with him to not look at the past travel logs, knowing that this would damage him in some way and somehow he agrees. He looks happier now after what she's done and she just can't help but to hug him. He resists her, but she smiles against him; despite their encounters, they're still friends...at least she hopes they are.  
That night she visits Danny's flat and she thinks that perhaps she can be in a proper relationship.


End file.
